Harukaze
by pandaleopard333
Summary: Spring graduation was nothing but bittersweet. But graduation surprises and love admissions for Rukia and Ichigo were only a spring breeze away. One-shot!


**PL333:**

The one-shot muse just won't leave me alone.

Either way, enjoy!

I don't own Bleach or any quotes from the anime/manga (written _**in bold italics**_) and I don't own any educational facility mentioned.

* * *

Harukaze

"Can you believe it, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime jumped in the air with excitement. "We're finally going to graduate!"

I smiled brightly at her. "It is very exciting."

I had never had the chance to participate in things like this before. I never had the chance to since being a Shinigami took up most of my time.

A flick at the back of my head caused me to turn to Ichigo.

Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Chizuru, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Ichigo, and I were in our uniforms, standing near the newly blooming cherry blossom trees as we waited for graduation to begin.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Nothing," Ichigo scoffed. "I just wanted to annoy you one last time before we graduated."

I let him see my irritation, narrowing my eyes at him. "You know what," I crossed my arms and looked away from him, "you can't even annoy me today. I'm in such a good mood you can't even phase me."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, turning me to face him.

"Yes, Bakamono."

Ichigo's eyes were now the ones covered in irritation. "Why you little..."

I covered my mouth with my hand as I laughed silently, looking at him.

"Ichigo," my voice was somber as I suddenly recalled a piece of information. "What time does the train leave tomorrow?"

The look of irritation was swiped off his face, his response grim, "Noon tomorrow."

We gazed at each other with a somber countenance.

Ichigo would be leaving for college tomorrow. He would be gone in a little over twenty-four hours.

I wouldn't be seeing him as much anymore. Isshin-san had offered me Ichigo's room to stay in once he had left. I told him I would - much to Ichigo's dismay.

But I don't think I could. Right after Isshin had told me of my new room, Ichigo had to leave to work and I sat there on his bed.

It reminded me of those seventeen months the two of us were parted: alone, abandoned. Those hours he was gone at work didn't feel normal. It felt wrong to be without him.

When Ichigo finally did return home, I was so happy I could die.

How was I to deal when he was gone?

"Kuchiki, are you okay?" Uryu asked, observing me.

It took me a slight second to recompose myself. The last thing I wanted was to start breaking down in the middle of graduation.

I nodded with a 'smile' on my face. "Of course I am. Sorry for worrying you. Thank you for your concern."

Ishida-san just looked at me, seeming to not believe me.

My eyes skimmed over the rest of our friends. Orihime looked concerned. Mizuiro was tapping away on his phone. Chizuru was off bothering some girls with Tatsuki in tow, yelling at her to stop bothering the other girls. And Ichigo-

"Lovely Kuchiki!" Keigo screamed, pulling me into a hug. "What could be bothering you? Never fear, your Keigo is here! To love you is my life mission! My love, I won't let you do-"

A quick jolt pulled my body back away from Keigo.

I turned my head to find the source.

The back of my jacket was wrinkled into Ichigo's left hand as he wrapped his right arm around me.

"Keigo, I suggest you go back and wait with the rest of the class." Uryu told him, placing himself between Keigo and us- us being Ichigo and I.

"What? Why?" Keigo whined at Uryu. "You're not with the rest of your class either!"

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "I'm busy trying to keep the students in line."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Keigo whined.

"Simple," Uryu stated. "If you want to stay alive, stay away from Kuchiki-san or else."

"Or else what?" Keigo asked.

"You'll have to face Kurosaki."

An ominous feeling coated the air before we all looked at Ichigo.

His eyes were livid as his body hugged mine in an iron grip.

Keigo started to tremble in fear as Ichigo seemed to send him silent anger signals. "Uh-err-uh... Look at that! Other school chums requesting my presence!" He waved to some invisible people. "I'll go to them now!" he ran as he yelled.

Blush tinged my cheeks as I felt Ichigo's arms tighten more. I didn't know Ichigo could be so possessive.

"Geez, Ichigo. Why don't you just pee a circle around her?" Tatsuki asked, walking over to us as she dragged an unconscious Chizuru with her.

"You can let go now," I informed Ichigo as I tried to lean away from him.

He looked down at me once more, still keeping me with an iron grip.

"Release me at once!" I commanded with authority.

Ichigo scoffed, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you'll look even more ridiculous with injuries as you walk onto the stage for your diploma." I twisted and turned more, showing him the seriousness of my threat with a fist.

He brushed off my comment, an almost amused look on his face.

Uryu looked at the both of us as he cleared his throat, "The ceremony's about to start."

With his words, we began to walk over to the rest of our class.

It was the first time he ever let me go.

!#*!#*!#*!#*!#*

"Smile for the camera!"

I smiled at Yuzu as she held a camera up to Ichigo and I.

We stood with our diplomas in hand as I smiled for Yuzu, waiting for her to take the picture.

Graduation had ended only twenty minutes ago. Ishida had given his speech to the entire school after each individual student had received their diploma. Ichigo and I had sat next to each other at the ceremony. After the ceremony the entire class had gone to the class room and had begun to sign each other's yearbooks.

Ichigo didn't really want to sign anyone's yearbook or sign his, but other classmates had done so anyways. I let people sign mine and did the same.

I looked at Ichigo.

Sensing my gaze on him, he turned and we locked eyes. He had -in usual Ichigo fashion- gone against Yuzu's orders and maintained his signature scowl.

Seeing that, my smile became more pronounced.

I'm going to miss that scowl when he's gone.

Ichigo saw my authenticity and threw me a smile.

Dazzling was never a word I would use to describe any part of Ichigo; mesmerizing was a better description.

I was completely mesmerized by the smile he gave me. He had a child-like happiness on him, white pearls gleaming. I hardly heard Yuzu's voice.

"Perfect!" Yuzu exclaimed as she examined the fresh picture. "Nice picture, you guys!"

Her words seemed to have unfrozen us and we resumed our usual stances.

"Come on, you two. Tou-san and Karin-chan are waiting for us with Ruki-nee's nii-san outside near the school gates," Yuzu told us, leading the way.

Ichigo and I followed behind her. There was a slight tug in my hand when I felt my yearbook disappear out of my grasp.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna sign it later," Ichigo told me as he carried it with his.

"You said you weren't into that stuff," I reminded him.

"Then you should feel honored you're the only exception," he commented.

My eye twitched at that one, the three of us already outside with his family, my brother, and some of our friends watching.

I'll let him slide... this time.

"Yo! I-chi-go!" Keigo yelled, "Are you ready to party?!"

He scratched his head with his free hand, eyes shut. "Right, I forgot. Where's this party at again?"

"It's at my house." Orihime replied, gripping Uryu's hand.

"Alrighty then!" Isshin yelled happily. "Ichigo, my son," he tapped Ichigo on the shoulder repeatedly, "I am entrusting you with my lovely third-daughter. Make sure no man touches her unless..."

"Unless what?" Ichigo asked grouchily.

"Unless what, Kurosaki Isshin?" Nii-sama asked his voice with and undertone of death.

Isshin -ignoring Nii-sama- looked up at his taller son, gave him a heated glare and spoke in a semi-serious voice, "Unless that man is you."

All of us looked at Ichigo and my brother, dumfounded as we waited for the explosion.

I could see my brother's hand twitch right where his zanpakuto should be.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, giving Isshin a kick to the gut.

A grunt of pain was all that escaped Isshin as he leaned against a tree to compose himself. "Good job, my idiot son!" he spoke with pride.

"Maybe we should get going," Chad suggested, trying to avoid a worse confrontation.

"Yeah," Tatsuki agreed, knowing from prior experiences how things could go.

"See you later, Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-sama." Orihime chimed to Isshin and my brother as we began to walk to her apartment.

!#*!#*!#*!#*!#*

"To graduation!" Keigo declared as he held a red cup with a suspicious, unidentified liquid up high.

"Graduation!" the rest of us and I cheered, raising our respective drinks up.

Ichigo sarcastically lifted it slightly.

"Get in the spirit, Ichigo," I told whispered to him. "Graduation is an important thing."

"Che, it's just a thing everyone goes through." Ichigo took a drink of his soda.

Orihime stood up on the table next to Keigo, "To Uryu-kun and Tatsuki-chan! For getting into the best college in Karakura!"

"Not everyone does," I told him. "I never did, until now."

"To Tatsuki and Uryu!" the room cheered.

"Tatsuki and Uryu!" Ichigo and I chimed a split second later before we resumed our confrontation.

"Maybe you should be toasted next," Ichigo leaned forward, "It took you one hundred and fifty years, but you finally finished high school!"

My eyes ignited with ice as I gave him a heated punch to the arm. "You already know why I didn't get the chance to! It was not and is not my fault!"

"To Ichigo," Chad spoke knowing he was intervening at the appropriate time, pulling Ichigo closer to the table, "For getting into Dokkyo Medical University."

"To Ichigo!"

"Aw, man!" Keigo whined, holding his head in pain. "Why did you have to remind me of that? Leaving us and moving to Mibu, Tochigi!"

"It's nothing to worry about," Mizuiro commented, placing his drink down and sitting on Orihime's sofa. "He's a train ride away."

"Yeah a two hour train ride!" Keigo amended.

...Ichigo was going to be two hours away.

"Now we're never going to see you again! You'll be too busy with school and studying and all the cute girls-" he stopped suddenly, his expression becoming bright. "I mean the mature women! Imagine all the lovely ladies walking around the col-"

A punch from Tatsuki had him quiet in a second.

"Hmm..." Mizuiro was contemplative as he looked at his phone. "I wonder if this thing has enough memory..."

"Going away and making new Mibu friends, abandoning and forgetting old Karakura chums..." Keigo murmured, still slightly comatose.

"It's not like Kurosaki-kun's going away forever," Orihime mused with concern as she looked over Keigo's injury.

"You need to learn some self-control," Uryu told Keigo indifferently, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ichigo's not leaving forever," I tried my best to not seem rattled by all the departure talk.

"He'll be back on holidays," Chad agreed, "His family's here; he wouldn't leave them behind."

"Are you excited? It's a whole new game," Tatsuki reminded Ichigo.

"It's not that different," Ichigo informed us, "since it includes homework."

"What are you going to miss the most?" Orihime asked, moving back next to Uryu.

"Like here in Karakura?" he asked, seeming to not really care.

But he was always like that.

"You mean you're not going to miss us?" Tatsuki teased.

Ichigo scratched his hair. "Not one bit."

Uryu coughed and threw me a quick glance. "Are you sure you want to stick with that answer?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, irritated and confused, "If I said it, I meant it."

"Are you going to the train station alone?" Mizuiro asked.

He shook his head, "Dad, Yuzu, and Karin will be there."

"You won't be there, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked me.

"There's no reason for her to be there." Ichigo replied.

My back went straight up against the wall, floored by Ichigo's response. "There isn't?"

_Ichigo, you don't want me to tell you good-bye?_

Ichigo looked at me with a passive-aggressive expression. It was like he was trying to tell me something without actually saying it. Only this time there was a barrier even I couldn't understand.

"Why wouldn't you want my lovely Kuchiki there?" Keigo asked, still in a slight daze.

Ichigo looked at Keigo. "It's just people who live at my house." he stumbled.

"I _do_ live at your house," I reminded him.

"Yeah," Tatsuki agreed, "If it's people who live with you, then why isn't Kuchiki going?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond before Mizuiro cut him off.

"If you're not going to miss us, then you won't miss Kuchiki-san either?" he asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I never said-"

"So you will miss Kuchiki-san?" Orihime interrupted.

He stood up taller. "I-"

"Or is Kuchiki going with you?" Chad asked.

Ichigo growled, "You too, Ch-?"

"Isn't Kuchiki-san important to you?" Keigo demanded.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, finally reaching his breaking point. "Rukia is not going! I am not going to miss her! And she is not important to me!"

_I'm not important to Ichigo?_

My Kuchiki mask was on in an instant, hoping I still had the same expression I did before I heard Ichigo's words. I felt the eyes of some of my friends. I tried my best to blink a couple of times in an effort to control myself.

_Ichigo doesn't want me there to tell him good-bye..._

"Good," I sounded indifferent with my icy tone. I took a sip from my straw before I continued, "I wouldn't go, even if you begged me."

Ichigo blinked at me, his heated demeanor now broken. "Ru-"

I threw the now empty cup in the recycling and walked to Orihime. "I have to go. Thank you for a wonderful party, Inoue."

"O-of course, Kuchiki-san," she replied timidly. "Do you have to leave now?"

I couldn't stay at the party, not after hearing that.

I nodded. "I need some rest."

"'Kay," she gave me a sad smile.

I turned and bowed to all my fellow party goers -purposefully evading Ichigo- and walked out the door. I was an emotional wreck as I quickly made my way down the stairs, holding the railing for support.

Once my feet had hit the concrete streets, I ran like the wind.

Ichigo didn't want me to be there to say bye as he began the next chapter of his life. How could he not want me there? I was there for some of the biggest moments in Ichigo's life so far.

The soles of my feet began to throb as I increased my running speed.

Getting his powers, winning the winter war, losing his powers, and getting his powers back... I was there for it. He broke into Soul Society and achieved bankai to save me. He refused to listen to me and broke me out of the Sokyoku.

And I'm _not_ important to him?

I reached a park and slowed into a walk.

I wasn't family.

I was a friend.

Mindlessly, I crossed some streets.

Maybe it was time I became less attached to Ichigo.

Not breaking our friendship, just a break.

A break long enough to make me understand why my heart felt so hollow and find a way to cure it.

"Ruki-nee!"

I smiled at Yuzu as she welcomed me home- err, Ichigo's home.

"What are you doing home so soon?" she asked, looking at the clock, "You've only been gone for two hours."

"I decided to get some sleep." I told her. "It's been a long day. Did my brother already leave?"

Yuzu nodded. "He went home after Tou-san asked your brother if he would let you change your last name to Kurosaki. Where's Ichi-nii?"

"Back at the party," I replied, walking up the stairs.

"Hmm. Strange," Yuzu mused, "Anyways, 'night, Ruki-nee."

"'Night," I told her back.

I went right into the room I was sharing with the twins. Karin looked up from a sports magazine she was reading.

"How was the party?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied, pulling out my nightwear.

Karin looked at me, not believing the bluff.

!#*!#*!#*!#*!#*

I felt a growl escape me as I looked at the clock on the nightstand.

Eleven A.M.

In exactly one hour, Ichigo would be gone.

He would get on that train and leave, gone for a minimum of four years.

I reached for the picture next to the nightstand. It was the picture Yuzu had taken of us yesterday before Ichigo and I had gone to the party.

His smile looked so adorable.

A warm feeling emanated from my chest.

How did always manage to make me feel as radiant as his hair?

But I felt happy being near him, being the person who would always tease him and have him tease me in return. We were each other's closest nakama.

At Inoue's apartment he was trying to tell me something with his eyes. There was a filter preventing him from telling me his feelings.

_Ichigo, what were you trying to tell me?_

I put the picture back next to the clock.

"When did my yearbook get here?" I mused as I picked it up. The last person who had it was-

Ichigo.

I flipped through the pages, pictures flashing through it. Ichigo was going to write in it last night when he took it from me. If it's here then he must have already done so.

I had flipped the book all the way to the back book cover where I saw his writing.

_Rukia,_

_Its graduation day__,__ the day before we have to go separate ways. And I ruined it for the both of us. _

_...Remember the day I lost my Shinigami powers?_

_I woke up a month later and we went outside._

_Then we said good-bye._

_I tried to play it off like it didn't bother me I couldn't see you anymore, like it didn't hurt to see you go._

_I didn't want to go through that again._

_I didn't want to do that again._

_Keigo and the others started asking me those ridiculous questions and I said those things._

_I wasn't going to ask you if you wanted to go with Karin, Yuzu, Oyaji, and I to the train station. I wasn't giving you the option on skipping out like the others. When Tou-san asked me if I was going to invite you, I told him, "Rukia is going, end of story."_

Ichigo wanted me to go with him.

_Rukia, I know that's not an excuse. What I said shouldn't have been said._

_Maybe I can tell you if you decide to come to the train station._

_Congratulations on graduating, Shorty._

_I love you._

_Ichigo._

He- Ichigo- He-

Loved me.

My entire body was shaking as I got off the bed, my hands strangling the book.

Ichigo said he loved me. He said he wanted me at the train station.

The train station!

My hair whipped on my face as I looked for the clock.

Eleven thirty-five.

His train leaves in twenty-five minutes.

It takes twenty to make it to the train station.

An extra ten for traffic.

I threw the yearbook. It collided with the wall as I grabbed my shoes and almost shunpo'd out the door. The loud thud of the door hardly registered before I had reached the end of the block.

_Have to make it, have to make it on time, have to make it..._

My feet were sore by the time I had run ten blocks. I had to run a couple of red side walk signs (which I was not going to tell Ichigo about, or else) and almost ran into an older lady.

We were...

_I was busy trying to find the spiritual energy I was sensing. I was so wrapped in my thoughts I hadn't noticed him when I stepped off his desk. Until I felt something hit me. There he was, yelling at me for breaking into his house. I told him I was a Shinigami, he flipped out, and I used kido on him. And then I gave him my powers._

...always meant...

_**"It is not "Shinigami". It's "Kuchiki Rukia."**_

_**Ichigo gave me a cocky look, taking the other end of my zanpakuto in his hands. "Kurosaki Ichigo."**_

...to find each other.

I can't let him leave.

_**"Give everybody my regards."**_

_**"I will."**_

_Looking at Ichigo, my eyes were unable to hide my sadness. Shinigami can't interact with humans. In a matter of moments, that's what he would be._

_**"Good-bye, Rukia."**_

_And I vanished from his sight._

Not after everything...

_I stood behind him with the sword Urahara had created in my hands. It was seventeen months since I had been in the world of the living. I gripped the sword tightly as I pierced his chest with the blade._

_His body stopped and turned his head, trying to find the source._

_Surprise was in his eyes when he finally saw me, and I him, in seventeen months._

_I could see him taking me in; my new hair, uniform style, rank position, maybe even the few inches I had in growth._

_His body was covered in smoke, signaling the return of his powers. He put his sword down and looked at me._

_**"...Rukia."**_

_**"...Yeah. It's been a while, Ichigo."**_

...we've been through.

My lips pulled back into a smile as I continued running down the streets of Karakura.

I thundered the street as I finally saw the train station come into view.

_Still be there, still be there..._

I slowed slightly at the board, checking to see if the train to Mibu had left.

Nope. Departure was in three minutes.

I increased my speed, heading to where the train better still be.

I ran around people, into people, almost jumping over a child when I saw a puff of orange hair yelling at a black hair puff.

Ichigo had his baggage beside him, dressed in black jeans and a black jacket. He was showing no sign of our fight from the previous night.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were watching him, part of me vaguely noticing Isshin trying to give Ichigo another bag.

"That isn't even my bag!" I faintly heard Ichigo yell.

He threw it once more, making sure it hit Isshin, and waved to Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo lifted his foot and took the first step to the train door.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled my throat hoarse.

He jolted back, looking for the direction of my voice.

I was huffing as I began to pick up more speed. I zeroed in just on Ichigo, everyone else fading into the background.

I didn't stop. My lungs were burning, feet hurting, and legs inflaming. I didn't stop. Not until I wrapped my arms around Ichigo and my face was pressed against his chest, eyes looking up at him.

Ichigo's face became soft as he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You wanted me here," I reminded him.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

I squeezed him a little tighter, "Have fun at Mibu. Come and see me when you can."

Ichigo let me go out of the hug, still holding onto my wrists. "I'm not going alone. I have two train tickets."

"Who's the extra one for?" I asked.

"Catch!" Isshin screamed, throwing the bag back at us. I hugged it to my chest when I caught it.

"My bag?" I asked, looking at the Chappy print.

"I knew you would show up, Third Daughter!" Isshin exclaimed.

"You have one minute, guys," Karin informed us.

"Bye, Ichi-nii, Ruki-nee," Yuzu gave us each a hug with a sad smile.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked as he took my hand in his.

I gripped my bag tighter with my other hand and nodded, "A Kuchiki is always ready."

Ichigo scoffed, "You and your Kuchiki Pride."

I laughed and stepped onto the train.

"Oh," I turned back to Ichigo, who had stepped inside.

"What?" he asked.

I dropped my bag into one of the seats. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to a kiss.

I had caught him off guard, but he responded quickly.

The only thing we heard was a quick scream off "My son will become a man!" from Isshin and the train door closing as it began to pull away.

I pulled out of the kiss and said, "I love you, too, Bakamono."

"You just had to ruin the moment," Ichigo growled.

"Not ruin," I protested, "Made better."

"Shut up," he commanded, kissing me again.


End file.
